Happy Freakin' Valentine's Day
by DesertFlower1
Summary: When Donna recieves gift after gift for Valentine's Day from Eric, Jackie soon feels left out.
1. All about me

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

There was barely enough time for the guys to cover their ears as Jackie squealed at yet another Valentine's day commercial between 'Charlie's Angels' shows. She sat between Kelso and Fez on the couch hugging a pillow close to her chest. "Look at those roses!"

Hyde groaned, getting up to grab a drink from the cooler, and Kelso stuck his pinky in his left ear, checking to make sure he could still hear after that sudden outburst of Jackie's.

The girl sighed, "I love Valentine's Day. It's so romantic, don't you think?"

Hyde stopped before taking a swig of his Coke, "Nope."

Kelso nodded, "The only thing Valentine's Day is good for is that once you buy the chick some chocolates or whatever, you're guaranteed some afternoon delight. And we all know afternoon delight is the best kinda present anyone could get!"

Hyde and Fez considered, and nodded in agreement while Jackie slapped Kelso's shoulder. "You're so rude! Valentine's day is meant to be shared with someone you care about! Which means..." She smiled to each guy, "All of you will be getting me something special, right?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Hyde raised his eyebrows. "When and where did I ever sign the papers for that scam!"

"Oh, Steven." Jackie waved the statement off. "This is just a chance for you men to show how much you really love me."

Hyde rolled his eyes and took a seat in his chair while Fez spoke up, "This is the chance that Fez has been waiting for! I can buy chocolate, eat half and still get afternoon delight!"

About to say something, Jackie's attention was turned away when Kelso grasped her wrist. "Jackie, I promise you I will make this the best Valentine's day ever for you."

Jackie smiled and laid her hand upon his. "Oh, Michael that is so sweet." She then looked passed him and onto Hyde. "Well Steven?"

Hyde took in a deep breath and rested his left foot on the round table in front of him. "Gee, I don't know Jackie. Valentine's Day is nothin' but a scam by the government to waste money on. And, well, honestly, I don't like you. So why waste money on the two things I hate most?"

Jackie glared at him"You know, some day you're gonna need something from me. And I'm not going to give it to you all because you refused to understand our love."

Hyde took another sip of his soda. "Yeah...wha' ev'r."


	2. Aw, makes me wanna gag

"Eric!" Donna gasped, opening the small package she just received from him. "Oh my God! It's beautiful!"

Foreman smiled at the look on his girlfriends face as she held up the gold bracelet with her name inscription on it. "Hey, yah know. Anything for you, Donna."

The redhead gazed at the jewelry on her wrist, admiring it before she planted a kiss on Eric's cheek. "You know what this means, right?"

Eric's eyebrows raised, "Oh I think I have a pretty good guess." Seconds later the two were out the door and on their way to the Pinciotti's home.

Hyde flopped down on the couch, scowling at the TV. It was like Donna and Eric didn't even see him there! They just went on with their lovey dovey crapola that had lately been really getting on his nerves. Couples, what a load of crock.

As he stretched his legs out so that his heels were resting on the table, this was slowly becoming his favorite relaxing position, the door reopened. Hyde looked up and groaned, for at the moment Jackie decided to walk inside.

"Damn it." Hyde muttered under his breath.

"Where's Donna?"

Hyde glanced up again, "She took off with Foreman."

Jackie humphed and plopped down on the couch's middle cushion. Hyde sighed, too comfortable to move away, and focused on the TV. Some news report was playing, so he flicked the channels, landing on a 'Three's Company' rerun.

The perky brunette seemed to have lost her perk as she would look from Jack Tripper to Steven Hyde, dramatically sigh, and then turn back to the show. Mentally Hyde groaned, this was the absolute _last_ thing he wanted to be doing.

"Eric bought Donna _another_ gift," the teen announces, playing with a lock of her own hair.

"Mhm." Hyde answer, praying that she would get up and walk out. "Yeah, Foreman's pretty whipped alright."

Jackie twisted her hair around her finger, let it go, then started again before answering, "She's lucky."

Hyde's head snapped to look at her. What? Jackie Berkhart, Point Place's diamond diva, thought Donna was lucky because Foreman bought her some sappy wrist thingy! _Puh-leeze._

He didn't want to continue the conversation, the whole thing bothered him actually. Hyde wasn't good with relationships or romance. And Jackie wasn't someone he'd wanted to talk to. But he did"Why's that"

Jackie shrugged, not taking her eyes off the TV. "Valentine's Day is in three days."

"So?"

"So have you noticed that everyday this week Donna has gotten something from Eric?"

Searching his memory for the moments that he had to sit and witness Donna's gleeful face as Foreman showed up with a bouquet of flowers in hand or a wrapped package, Hyde nodded. "Yeah, so what?"

She sighed, "Michael never did anything like that when we were together. It's all so _romantic."_

Hyde rolled his eyes. "You're talkin' about Kelso here, Jackie. The guy isn't exactly Mr. Lover."

"Oh, what? And like you are?" She tested.

Hyde shifted in his seat. "Never said I was." He was uncomfortable, nervous actually. There was a hot chick sitting next to him just _begging _for him to do something to or for her.

And Jackie sensed his feelings. She looked over at him a sly glint in her eyes. "You never said you weren't either."


	3. The Pansys

**A/N: Hmm…need some reviews, please.**

"What about this?"

Hyde looked up from the magazine he was reading too see the book of poetry Eric had just plucked off the shelves. He raised an eyebrow, "That further proves my point."

Foreman looked confused. "Point? What point?"

"That you're a pansy ass, sissy boy who's been whipped by his girlfriend too long to know anything about manhood! That point." He flipped the page.

"Wow, Hyde, you're a great help." Eric snapped sarcastically. He looked back down at the lavender colored book, now with a skeptical expression. Glancing up, he noticed that Hyde was gone, probably on the other side of the store to steal something. Quickly looking over both shoulders, Eric stuffed the book in his coat pocket and briskly walked to the check out line, determined not to let his best friend see how whipped he truly was.

Hyde was on the other side, and he was planning on stealing something. Just couldn't find anything yet. Roaming the aisle up and down, his eyes lied upon something. Something shiny and girly and totally _not_ something he wanted to grab and place into his pants pockets. The golden unicorn necklace with diamond eyes was small and petite, but beautiful all the same.

Hyde scowled at it. But, taking a sudden sharp turn, his mind switched to someone who would actually like the piece of junk. And that person was the last he wanted to buy anything for. Jackie Burkhart, the cheerleader, the loudmouth, the obsessive shopper…the girl he'd found _crying _against the basement door this morning before walking in.

Yep, early Hyde was about to take the El Camino out, but as he opened the door to walk outside, he cam face to face with Jackie, tears staining her cheeks. At first Hyde had no clue what to do, not being a very comforting or emotional person himself. But she then threw her arms around his neck, causing him to stagger back since she was a step above him. After collecting his balance again Hyde half hugged her back, his arms around her body, yet not exactly touching her. Jackie didn't seem to notice or mind for that matter as she sobbed. After a few minutes of torture to Hyde, he was able to get some answers out of the girl.

Hiccupping, Jackie tried to wipe her eyes as she went to speak, "I-I j-just saw D-Donna and Eric again!"

By now they were on the couch and Jackie was sitting up right and trying not to look Hyde in the eyes, not like he minded. "So?"

She gave him a look that clearly said 'Whaddyah mean "so?"!'. Her mouth dropped open and, much to Hyde's fright, was about to start wailing again. Not willing to risk those tears again, Hyde quickly finished. "Jackie, you see Foreman and Donna everyday. Don'tcha think this is gettin' a bit outta hand?"

Crap. Didn't work. Her tears came down, but thankfully they were soft and noiseless.

"I just don't get it!" She reached for him again, once more wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder. "Why does Donna get to live the perfect life! I'm the one with the good looks and money! What did I get, a lousy boyfriend that's what I got!"

Hyde patted her back, he'd always been a sucker when it came to tears. "Jackie, you and Kelso broke up."

"Still hurts," The mutter was soft but he heard it.

And as he stood, staring down at the piece of jewelry, Hyde had an urge to grab it and present to Jackie, hopefully making her feel better. But that would mean going against his whole Anti-Valentine's Day scheme, which was working very nicely.

"Ah, screw it." The necklace was in his pocket in record timing.


	4. From you to her

So, here he was, Steven Hyde, 18 year old badass, with a unicorn necklace in his hands. Surprisingly, his hands were a tad on the shaky side. What if she only had one just like it? What if she didn't like it?

What the hell did he care? This was only to get Jackie to quit bitchin' about Valentine's Day. Right? Right, that was it. So why was he so nervous all of a sudden? Hyde tried to sitting normally in his chair, but found himself fidgeting. He tried going back to his room and flipping through his magazines. No such luck. Hell, he'd even tried striking up a conversation with Red earlier. Yeah right.

So now there he was, standing behind the couch, clenching and unclenching the fist that held the piece of jewelry. He'd imagined what would happen. Jackie would bounce in to the basement like her normally perky self. She would plop down on the couch and Hyde would casually pretend he didn't see her. Then, right as she goes to take her coat off, she'd notice the necklace sitting on the table in front of her.

"Oh, great! Another gift for Donna!" Jackie would groan.

Hyde would lean forward and shake his head, "Actually…it's for you."

Her eyes would look shocked, but light up all the same as she reached for the necklace. "Oh Steven!" Then she could leave him alone with all the crying and crap. Er- at least that was what he'd tell her.

But that wasn't going to happen, for at that moment, Jackie walked into the basement looking anything but perky. In fact, she looked on the verge of PMS. Great. Just was he needed. He pretended to play it cool, pretended to push that first kiss from his mind. But the unicorn was still in his hands, and he knew what he had to do. "Jackie, I -"

"Can you believe Eric!" She cut him off, plopping down in his chair. "I mean, seriously? Who gets that into such a stupid holiday?"

"Listen, Jackie -"

"I know if I had a boyfriend I wouldn't want him spending _that_ much on me!"

Hyde rolled his eyes, knowing for a fact that that wasn't true. If Jackie had a boy she'd practically _make_ him spend loads of cash on her. Sighing, he took a seat on the couch end closest to her, and decided to play along until she would cool down.

The brunette yakked on, "And even if he did buy me something, who would want a stupid book of stupid poems anyway! It's all so, _stupid_!"

Hyde smirked, so Foreman did go with that girly book. Once again, proving his point. God bless the pansy.

"Anyways," Jackie sighed, tears welling in her eyes. "You were right, Steven."

This really caught his attention. "Excuse me? I was what?"

"You were right," her voice was minute. "Valentine's Day is for saps."

Hyde felt his gut twist again, and he took in a deep breath. "Hey, uh, Jackie listen…"

She looked up.

He took in a deep breath, ready to say what he was gonna say. Slowly, his hand opened. "I got -"

"Jackie!" The door burst open and who else would come in but Michael Kelso, flowers and all in hand. In long strides, Kelso was across the room in no time, kneeling down in front of the cheerleader and holding the bouquet under her nose. "These are for you, Happy Valentine's Day."

Her eyes were wide, and Hyde knew he'd just lost. "Oh Michael!" She squealed. "How romantic!" She grasped the flowers, smelling them and then wrapped her arms around Kelso's neck.

Hyde clenched his fist as Eric strolled down the steps and into the basement. He gave Hyde a puzzled look, "What's goin' on here?"

Hyde got up and walked towards his best friend. He took Eric's wrist and opened his hand, "Here man," He said softly. "Give this to Donna. No cost, no worries. From you to her." He dropped the unicorn necklace in the hands of Eric Foreman.

"Oh, wow. Hyde, man thanks!" Eric exclaimed, surprised of the nice gesture. When he looked back up from the jewelry, Hyde was gone.

THE END


End file.
